


Crazy In Love

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Yook Dong Shik, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Insik, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Third Person, Psychopaths In Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Top Seo In Woo, True Love, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: What will happen when Seo In Woo the menacing predator psychopath killer encounters timid Yook Dong Shik during his brother's mental breakdownWill Dong Shik's timid persona change In Woo or will Dong Shik be a victim to In Woo's wrath?
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about the time when an edit of In Shik was released on YT with same name, song of course of Sofia Karlberg. I have not posted this any where else because I am afraid of what I have written
> 
> I mean, it's just one thing connecting to the other when I proof read it. I'm sorry if it's not good. I'm posting this because there was burden on my heart which I wanted to enlighten so here we are
> 
> Warning: Bad smut ahead. Since I write as a hobby, there could be some character bend

It started a bit like this, Seo Ji Hoon was abducted by his older brother Seo In Woo, he had sent a man to do the work for him, when the man dropped Ji Hoon at the dock, Seo In Woo gave the man a ticket to Thailand and a large sum of money transferred in his new account

But Seo Ji Hoon got away, In Woo had just started to have his fun with him but his younger brother had a luck greater than his own fortune. Seo In Woo was a clean man, he masqueraded this abduction so perfectly that he was able to get the director's position, how you may ask

The doctor said that he seemed to be traumatised after said event and thus needed time off, now Seo In Woo got a thought

_'My fortune must be better because I was able to change it on my will.'_

He was sitting in, now, his office, smiling like a psychopathic fool until his secretary, Jo Yoo Jin, walked in

"Sir, I apologize for coming in without knocking but your younger brother Seo Ji Hoon is causing a scene in front of employees and possible media."

This sentence was enough for Seo In Woo to send him into a state of ecstasy, he could easily prove Ji Hoon was mentally unstable and all of this would be his, eventually, he would get his father's approval too

He asked the secretary to follow him and got up. He arrived at the scene quick and saw that he was choking an employee who was pinned against the floor. He immediately helped the officers at service

"Hyung! He was the one who kidnapped me! He tried to kill me! The officers won't arrest him for attempted murder!"

Somehow, an officer, Heo Taek Soo and In Woo got Ji Hoon under control but In Woo got it all recorded how he was going insane, enough to prove his said instability. In Woo was dancing with joy inside

In Woo paid a ninety degree bow and apologized everyone on the behalf of Ji Hoon. When he straightened up, his eyes fell upon the curly haired man, seemingly in discomfort

Something happened in In Woo's heart and possibly his crotch too. "I'm officer Shim Bo Kyeong, we've gotten the situation under control." She said in her walkie talkie

"I hope a scene like this won't happen again but if so it happens again, you know our helpline." She smiled and went away with her fellow officer

By this moment, Ji Hoon was taken to his office by his secretary whom he'd brought a while ago. Seo In Woo turned to him, "May I ask for your apology on my brother's behalf?"

The man, a little bit scared and obviously uncomfortable nodded his head, "Your name?"

The man hesitated but said, "Y- Yook Dong Shik."

"Well, Dong Shik ssi, for a proper apology, I invite you to the restaurant."

In Woo smiled, Dong Shik was confused, how should he take this? Good or bad? Why was he being nice? Did he have a motive? Right or wrong? He knew not. Still he obliged and asked for timings

*

Night had fallen, tonight's sky was especially a shade of blue, which people get to see on full moon nights. Luckily, tonight was one. In Woo was inside waiting for Dong Shik to arrive before going up the elevator

Then, Dong Shik walked in. Though wearing simple clothing, his bouncy brown curls going up and down with the way he walked, his coffee eyes looking here and there. His hands holding tight to the strap of his office bag

He looked so gorgeous to him, his lips had caught specially his attention, they looked so smooth and plump, he internally wanted to smash his lips on them right there and then, after that make him moan his name but he abandoned those thoughts when Dong Shik stopped in front of him

"Sorry to make you wait, I couldn't find a taxi." He said making barely eye contact, "It's okay, come on, let's go."

And they both went up to the restaurant. On a table booth, In Woo settled in with Dong Shik."

There were also three other friends of In Woo, they all were talking a little bit when the bitchy friend of In Woo in the grey suit blurted

"In Woo, I really thought you were into women but he is acceptable as your lover."

That set In Woo off but he controlled himself, "Be careful of what you say next, he's more important than you."

They had an intense moment of eye locking when he asked Dong Shik, "Aren't you Dong Shik ssi?"

"Yes? Yes…" Dong Shik answered immediately after being asked being nervous as hell

*

A stiff night went by. Dong Shik didn't like his company, neither he liked his friends and thought of keeping distance but fate is a much more stronger thing than Dong Shik knows

Dong Shik was working when he was summoned with his team to the front where his new director was being introduced

And Dong Shik went pale, "I am Seo In Woo, ex director Seo Ji Hoon's older brother, I'll be the new director, if you have any complaints, the office is the same."

He smiled, he was giving a glance to everyone when his gaze fell upon one curly haired man, who was seemingly try to hide behind his co worker

"Do you have any complaints regarding me, Yook Dong Shik ssi?" And that raised small gasps and whispers in the little crowd and Dong Shik hated being the center of attention at that moment

"No, sir!" He exclaimed in mild voice, "Well, then, let's get back to work."

And everyone was back at their desks in matter of seconds. Just as Dong Shik sat, he had a mental breakdown, his face crinkled up and he put his head on the desk not too carefully

*

It was about the next day, Yook Dong Shik was surprisingly on time. The elevator had people outside waiting. Just as the doors opened revealed Seo In Woo, whom had accidentally pressed the wrong floor. No one dared to get in, neither did Dong Shik but

"Dong Shik ssi, what are you doing there? Come in." And Dong Shik was internally dying

_'What is he trying to do? Always around me like a bee!'_

Thought Dong Shik as he slowly entered the elevator and the doors closed. There was heavy awkward silence between them

Dong Shik was trying to avoid any sorts of communication but In Woo had questions, "Does anyone make you uncomfortable at work?"

_'Yes, you.'_

Dong Shik thought as he scoffed internally but said, "No sir." In Woo looked towards Dong Shik and said, "You know, you don't need to call me sir all the time. You can refer to me informally too."

"It's okay, sir." "Look at you, going on at it again." In Woo chuckled a bit and Dong Shik was confused as to why he liked it and wanted to hear more of it

He even had a dream last night that he threw an insult to his friends who said they were lovers, that, even if they were lovers he has nothing to do with it and stop being jealous. He also remembers that he turned to In Woo and saw him smirking in his dream. God, he wanted that to be so true

But he woke up. He remembers, he was disappointed for no reason or a reason he considered was worthless to be mentioned

"Dong Shik ssi, I apologize to you on my friend's behalf, he isn't accepting to new people." In Woo said faking apology

Dong Shik shook his head and said, "It's okay. You don't need to apologize for everything." Dong Shik kind of liked this part of In Woo, being so cutely apologetic

_'Wait, he is not cute, focus, Dong Shik! Focus!'_

He had mixed feelings towards In Woo, in which Dong Shik was intangled. That's when the elevator dinged and opened

*

Dong Shik had an over time shift today, he was scolded at for being late, then, he was thrown insults at by his desk mate. But Dong Shik being Dong Shik, didn't mind them

He was a bit sad and somehow In Woo got to know all of this, through his 'sources'. Yook Dong Shik was exiting the office when he looked at the watch, "01:23." At this hour how would he find a public transport?

That's when a car pulled up. The door opened and a voice came, "Hop in, Dong Shik ssi."

Dong Shik was unsure but still got in. "How did you know I was here till this hour?"

In Woo smiled and said, "I just knew. Aren't you glad you get a ride back home? Now tell me where your house is?"

And that's how Dong Shik and In Woo ended up at Dong Shik's house but what made In Woo stay was In Woo's car broke down

"If you don't mind, spend the night in my apartment." To which In Woo almost immediately agreed. Dong Shik gave In Woo clothes though the pajama was smaller than he actually thought but In Woo was more than okay

He finally gets to spend a night at Dong Shik's house, In Woo won't admit but he had a slight crush on him. Dong Shik was about to head to sleep when In Woo said

"I've heard rumors about you Dong Shik ssi." Dong Shik turned to In Woo and asked, "What kind of rumors?" Dong Shik was honestly confused, like, what has he done to cause rumors

"That you like the new director." Oh how much it was true. It was the petty desk mate of Dong Shik whom first got to know of the crush Dong Shik had but he just couldn't keep it in his fat ass

"You pay attention to these kind of rumors?" In Woo liked the audacity Dong Shik possessed to ask him back a question first before answering his

"No, I just wanted to know." Dong Shik nodded, "What will you do if the rumor is false?" In Woo raised an eyebrow and said, "I will simply ignore them."

"But what if they are true?" Dong Shik was internally screaming, he had the nerve to ask this question to the director himself but the answer he got was quite shockingly amusing

"I would press my lips on yours." Dong Shik smirked and said, "Then, what are you waiting for?"

And In Woo had never kissed someone so fast in his life, their kiss has so much lust in it, it was like they were eating off of each other's faces

And then In Woo slid in tongue too. Dong Shik jumped and In Woo got Dong Shik's legs wrapped around his waist. Soon, Dong Shik was lying on the bed with In Woo hovering above him

Now, In Woo had moved to down to kissing every inch of his skin on his neck. Dong Shik got In Woo out of his top and In Woo did the same. In Woo was so fast he got Dong Shik's pajamas and underwear in one go

He first admired the beauty lying beneath him but stripped himself too. Dong Shik moaning In Woo's name was pure bliss and music to In Woo's ears. He gave love bites to Dong Shik

But In Woo had a member was standing up straight like a soldier. He looked in to Dong Shik's eyes for permission, Dong Shik looked back and kissed him

In Woo felt a warmth beating in his heart, he didn't want to hurt him so he slowly entered him, boy did they feel good, yes they did!

Feeling each other and it had been such a bliss their bodies were attached and worked with sync

"Harder! Harder!" In Woo thought Dong Shik would be a gentle person when it came to all of this but with his demand, he went in harder and harder every time he thrust and then he came to his climax

He brought it out and laid next to Dong Shik. "So what are we now?" Dong Shik asked, his voice held lostness to it

"What do you want to become?" In Woo asked looking to him, "I like you." In Woo smiled and turned away

Dong Shik wasn't expecting an answer but he heard a faint, "I like you back." Dong Shik's heart was overwhelmed

Dong Shik looked towards In Woo and said, "Let's become secret boyfriends." In Woo raised an eyebrow, "Secret?" Dong Shik nodded

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to know about us, it'll ruin your image." Dong Shik closed his eyes and slightly sighed as he could imagine the pain In Woo would go through when the whole office would get to know about their relation

That's when In Woo took Dong Shik in his embrace, nuzzled his nose in Dong Shik's hair and said, "I don't care what anyone says when they get to know about us but if you want to keep it secret then let's do it for a while."

Somewhere deep inside In Woo's heart, he was ready to face the world for Dong Shik and with Dong Shik, even if it meant his dad but these feelings were too deep hidden within the depths of his heart right now for him to realize

*

And with that almost every night was... lust fulfilling. If it were a woman, she would have gotten pregnant by now. Dong Shik would often pull over timers and then have In Woo take him to either his own place or Dong Shik's

But they both were boyfriends too, In Woo doesn't know why he was holding back his growing feelings towards Dong Shik, he didn't want to fall in love with him, what about the progress he made, the director's seat. Finally, taking baby steps, his father was starting to trust him more and defiantly more than his younger son

What would happen if he got to know about Dong Shik. Worse, what if he got to know about what kind of a relation they had. In Woo was in a dilemma, he didn't want to play with Dong Shik's feelings

Neither did he want to lose the trust his father, now, has put in him. He knew how his father was... seeing all these types of things in a negative way

Where as Dong Shik, being oblivious to the storm inside In Woo, was beginning to fall a bit for him. He would treat him gently whether they get down to business or not. He buys him little things which he needs but doesn't say, it warms his heart

In return, he cooks him homemade meals and In Woo had even mentioned it once very subtly that he wanted Dong Shik to move in with him because of how good he cooks and how nice he is

Dong Shik was just about to catch himself from falling when In Woo invited him on a date. They had dressed all simple like jeans and shirts but boy did In Woo look like a cute boyfriend, yes he did

Dong Shik melted inside. In Woo looked at Dong Shik he looked so beautiful in beige pants and peach pink half sleeve shirt with his hair bouncing up and down as he walked towards him

This moment he didn't feel the urge to bang him, it was something else, he couldn't pin point it. He smiled genuinely towards In Woo and In Woo did the same

In Woo felt ache in his heart as to what he was about to do tonight. They ate at a restaurant which was not so classy and to In Woo's surprise the food was good there

They bought ice cream and went for a walk, hand in hand. After a while, In Woo stopped and so did Dong Shik

"What happened?" Asked Dong Shik worry lacing in his voice

_'It is now or never In Woo.'_

"Let's break up Dong Shik." Dong Shik hadn't expected that. He felt like he was stabbed right in the heart but he masked his sadness and said, "I-if that's what you want."

And In Woo was surprised. In Woo had learnt one thing during their dating period was that Dong Shik was dramatic and In Woo didn't know if Dong Shik let loose himself around him

He had expected him to make a scene but he took it so maturely, it worried In Woo, had he broken him? In Woo was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard Dong Shik say

"Have a healthy life. Good bye." That hurt In Woo, as he saw Dong Shik turn his back and walk away. He stared at his back until he faded out of vision. In Woo knew he had messed up big time but his father was beginning to accept him

It was a good thing right?

*

It was a dinner at the Seo household. It was so awkward and stiff. In Woo was so bored out but he had to keep up his demeanor. His sister bitching about with her husband and their parents attentively listening to them both

The food got served, tasteless, it was. But he had to eat it and praise it. His father always seemed impressed of him nowadays. He counted that as progress

"In Woo, I have something to say." The head of the house spoke, In Woo was expecting him to say that he was retiring and wanted In Woo to take his place as a president. But the words that left his mouth shocked In Woo to the core

"I want you to give the director's position back to Ji Hoon, he is coming back from America in a few days and the doctor says is in stable position to work again."

In Woo couldn't believe his ears. What did this old senile man say? To give up something he worked hard for? No he wouldn't

"But father, why don't you look at the condition of the office before me and after me. I made such progress in a short while. Which Ji Hoon couldn't do."

His father's stoic look made it's way back to his face which had been gone for a while now. That's when In Woo got to know all his tries were in vain

"Please leave us for a while." The president said and everyone without question got up and went away except In Woo. "In Woo, I know that you're in a relationship with a m-." 

"Was. I was. I left him, for you." The old man looked at In Woo with a killing gaze. "I don't care, I don't trust you with my company anymore, Give Ji Hoon back the position of director."

In Woo wanted laugh and cry at the same time. His father didn't trust him just because of his sexuality. That's when In Woo spat something he should've done a long time ago

"You know what father, my struggles and my tries for your worthless attention has been in vain. I don't want to further insult myself by keeping my ties with you."

He got up and moved towards the door. He wore his coat, wore his shoes and said, "I severe my ties with everyone of you."

And left

*

Dong Shik had been in a sort of depressive state ever since his break up with In Woo. So much that he left his job there and was sulking in his home. He hadn't contacted his dad yet to work at his restaurant

In Woo realized after leaving his dad's house that letting Dong Shik go was a big mistake of his life. He realized he was so blinded by his own greed that he couldn't see the genuine love he was receiving after years of being neglected

Now, he couldn't find a way to go back to Dong Shik. What will he say to him? That he finally realized his worth? He couldn't say a shitty reason. Was he even deserving enough of a man like Dong Shik

And that night In Woo ended up drinking 7 beer bombs (soju + beer) and still bought a soju bottle over this

Dong Shik had written a book (which he didn't know then was a book and neither did he want to publish it) based on his experience in love with In Woo named 'Sinful Love'.

It is late at night, Dong Shik is lying on his bed trying (not) to sleep. Still reminiscing about In Woo, he didn't realize until his phone rang

"Hello?" It was In Woo, suddenly Dong Shik felt worried as he picked his phone

"Hello, this is officer Im Jang Soon. The owner of this phone was involved in an accident. Please come to this hospital."

Dong Shik's gut feeling turned out to be right. He was quick on his feet. He got up and picked up necessities. He ran out his apartment

He got into a taxi he luckily found and arrived at the hospital. "Excuse me, is there a patient brought here who was involved in an accident in the last hour?"

Dong Shik asked frantic. "Yes, he is still under surgery but the officer who brought him is there." The receptionist pointed towards the guy in uniform

Dong Shik thanked the receptionist and went towards the officer, "Excuse me, you were the one who called me right?"

"You are?" The officer asked, "I am Yook Dong Shik, the patient's... Relative." It kinda hurt Dong Shik that he didn't say boyfriend

The officer nodded, "I think you already know my name but I am officer Im Jang Soon, he was drunk when he came in front of my car, it was so sudden I couldn't pull my breaks."

Drunk? Why was he drunk? He must surely be sad about something, "How severe did he get injured?"

Before the officer could answer, the doctor came out, "Who brought him here?"

The officer came forward, "I did, please tell us how is he?"

"He is heavily drunk, I don't know if his liver would be able to take this much liquor again, otherwise he has minor injuries but I suggest to buy stomach calming medicine, feed him slow foods and liver treating medicine."

That's when Dong Shik let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His heart was eased. In Woo was okay

"Am I allowed to see him?" The doctor nodded, "Be careful, he might vomit when he wakes up." Dong Shik nodded and asked where he was

He arrives at the general ward as the officer fills up his forms. He was so pale, his features held so much sadness to it. Like he was having an internal fight. Like he was being broken down

Dong Shik sat beside him. Waited for hours for him to wake up. The officer had bought medicine and gave Dong Shik his number, if anything happens

The first thing In Woo did when he woke up was look around

_'Where am I?'_

Then he found Dong Shik by his side, worry painting over his face. Dong Shik was confirming if he woke up but it happened so quickly

In Woo got up, took Dong Shik in his arms and cried

_'I don't deserve you, Dong Shik.'_

Was the thought he had before he leaned to the side and luckily Dong Shik was fast enough he pulled out the bin as In Woo threw up

He fell unconscious after that again. Dong Shik cleaned In Woo's face with a wipe nearby. Dong Shik knew what kind of a person In Woo was. He wasn't the kind to have breakdowns. Dong Shik knew something big had happened

*

In Woo woke up, at first he wasn't ready to open up, Dong Shik didn't force him. He got his hangover treated as he brought medicine and hangover soup

All along In Woo had one thought about Dong Shik's kindness

_'I don't deserve you, Dong Shik.'_

"You ready to open up?" Asked Dong Shik. In Woo looked up at Dong Shik with blood shot eyes. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Things you want to get off your heart, mind and shoulders." Smiled Dong Shik as he said that. "Why are you so nice? Why are you still here knowing I broke up with you for my own greed?"

Dong Shik didn't know what greed was In Woo talking about. Still he wanted for In Woo to pour out his heart so that he could pull in a pain free breath. He wasn't gonna take offence even after this

"Why don't you use me and throw me out? Why don't you leave me like others? I don't deserve you Dong Shik."

Dong Shik simply took him in his embrace and In Woo buried his face in Dong Shik's neck and broke down. Dong Shik could feel In Woo's distress and sadness

In Woo didn't hesitate to spill out the beans. Dong Shik being Dong Shik didn't mind In Woo breaking up with him so that his father could accept him

Dong Shik knew what struggle he was going through, he wanted to help and put back together the In Woo he fell in love with. He couldn't stand his misery

*

In Woo's first step to it was get himself out of his own house and get him to move in with Dong Shik. Dong Shik appreciated In Woo's every try to improve in order to finish his inferiority complex. Dong Shik and In Woo were both jobless, In Woo had thrown back everything he owned of the Seo. In Woo also discovered a new found love of doing chores himself (not that he is a maid. Lol)

They both were happy together. They both had gotten together back. In Woo was seemingly getting better. Dong Shik thought that In Woo should meet his family

So, Dong Shik brought In Woo over at dinner. Dong Shik's family were first shocked but warmed up to him. In Woo felt like for the first time what family truly means. They're warm and caring

"In Woo, why are you taking so less? Take more!" With that being said, Dong Shik's step mother added two pieces of meat in his bowl of rice

"In Woo, you are allowed to come here any time you want." Dong Shik's dad said. "Can I call you hyung?" Dong Chan asked

In Woo nodded happily. "Hyung, you want to go to the arcade after this?" Dong Shik's older sister smacked him on the head and said, "Yah! Focus on your studies! Look at your grades and you want to go to the arcade."

Then In Woo said, "Um... Noona, it's okay, I'll take him, it's okay to take a break from studying all the time. It gives the brain a new energy to work."

To this, Dong Shik, his father and mother agreed. Dong Chan was on cloud nine. In Woo wanted to spoil him but for that he needed a job, so he said

"Sir-" Dong Shik's father interrupted, "That's father for you." In Woo smiled and said, "Father, if you don't mind, can you teach me this art of meat you make?"

Dong Shik's father was caught off guard as he wasn't expecting anything like this from him but said, "Only if you agree to work here." In Woo's smile widened

"Yes! It will be a great pleasure!" Dong Shik somewhat felt proud of In Woo and himself. They all were happy in that moment

*

Now what happened was, In Woo and Dong Shik's family pushed Dong Shik to publish the book he had written but he wasn't wanting to do it. In Woo was doing great seemingly, Dong Shik's father thought of hiring him was a good idea

After much convincing pushing, Dong Shik agreed. When the book launched, it became a second best seller and then a best seller. Everyone was celebrating in Yook Republic

In Woo thought of proposing marriage to Dong Shik. He was so nervous. He even bought a ring which had a blue sapphire in it. It looked so beautiful

In Woo was bubbling with nervousness. So much he had started to blush. After the celebrations, he took Dong Shik out for drinks

They sat in the red tent and called for the aunty, "Ahjumma! Two soju bottles, please!" Said In Woo. "You know, I am proud of you that you published your book."

"And I love you that you pushed me for it." Replied Dong Shik with a smile. Just as the drinks arrived In Woo took hold of them

"Let's play a game. We'll make each other drinks and then drink it with eyes closed. How's that?" Dong Shik nodded

Dong Shik made the first drink. In Woo drank it, he mixed it with a little bit of water he noticed, "I won't allow you to drink much, your liver can't take it."

This sentence solidified In Woo's decision of marrying Dong Shik. It was In Woo's turn. He slowly placed the ring and filled the shot. He gave it to Dong Shik and he downed it

In Woo was worried for a moment

_'Did he really drink it?_ '

That's when Dong Shik started choking. In Woo was at his side in the speed of light. He got the ring out of his throat

"What is this ring doing in my shot?" Dong Shik asked oblivious. In Woo took the ring and got down on one knee

"Yook Dong Shik, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" In Woo asked with confidence but internally he was shaking

Dong Shik's eyes filled with tears, "So this was your way of proposing me by trying to kill me?" In Woo's facial expressions changed, he was transported into worry that Dong Shik misunderstood

He cupped his face and said, "No, love, I- I couldn't think of a much better way to propose. I am so sorry, I would never hurt you."

Dong Shik smiled, "Fool, I said it in a sarcastic way, I didn't really mean it." In Woo relaxed

He smiled again and asked again, "Yook Dong Shik ssi, the love of my life, will you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Dong Shik saw the hope in his eyes and could imagine a future with him. "Seo In Woo ssi, the love of my life too, I will like to spend the rest of my life with you."

In Woo slid the ring in his ring finger and then heard claps from everyone. In Woo blushed with Dong Shik, "Oh my, I never thought such a day would bless my soju shop!"

The lady who brought their drinks wiped her tears while exclaiming. And then, In Woo locked lips with Dong Shik, sealing their deal

|End|

Dated: 25th February 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
